Things Change
by Dsman
Summary: When you leave for 15 years things change some good some horrible. Mentions of rape. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1 Home

Disclaimer I do not 6teen. This little bunny is evil it came out of no where it made me think deeply.

* * *

"Thank you young man for helping us move in" said an elderly Chinese man.

* * *

"No problem Mr. Wong it was pleasure to help out an old friends family" said the man.

* * *

The three Wong's looked at the young man all asking at the same time.

* * *

"Do we know you?"

* * *

"What do I really look so different after 15 years?" asked the young man.

* * *

"They just look at each other asking once more.

* * *

"Who are you"

* * *

"It's me Darth " said the man.

* * *

Then the muscular, nonpimply Darth took out a picture showing them who he was from when they moved. The young lady of the group ran over hugging him.

* * *

"Wow you have grown up a lot what happened?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Well after I broke up with Julie I started working out at the Y and also eating more healthy so what happened to all the piercings and purple hair?" asked Darth.

* * *

"Well I decided that I needed to grow up so I dyed my hair gray, removed some of the piercings, learned Spanish and Russian" explained Nikki.

* * *

"Oh cool hey when do you meet with your old gang?" asked Darth.

* * *

"I was going to call them but I need to know if these are are their numbers" said Nikki.

* * *

Nikki showed Darth the numbers she had.

* * *

"Let's see Jonesy's number is right most likely due to the fact you guys are dating, Caitlin's number the one you have is where she currently lives, Jude's back in our lovely country after going to the U.S where he became a legal citizen where he also joined the military, He's now a health inspector, this number is wrong here this is the right one, Wyatt's number is still the same" said Darth.

* * *

"So what about Jen?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Oh right her well I don't know her number get it from her brother or Caitlin she's even more uptight then she's a lawyer now" said Darth.

* * *

"Wow she must be very busy" said Nikki.

* * *

"I wouldn't we don't ever talk but She hangs out at the mall with the mall cop Ron and/or couch Halder on Fridays" said Darth.

* * *

"Why would she do that?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Rumor is she's sleeping with them both" said Darth.

* * *

Nikki knew her friend wasn't like that but she did not want to sound rude so she said good by to Darth then walked over to her parents hugging them.

* * *

"I am so glad we are back we are back I love you guys so much" said Nikki.

* * *

"We love you to" said Mr Wong.

* * *

"Now go call your friends to set up that date" said Mrs Wong.

* * *

Nikki smiled then walked to her room laying on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Calls

Disclaimer I do not 6teen.

* * *

Laying on her bed Nikki grabbed the phone she called Jude's number but all she got was answering machine that said he would not be back until 10 the current time was 9:40 but best of all it seemed Jen's clients would call his number so he left her number on the answering machine.

* * *

**Jen.**

* * *

"High who is is this?" asked Jen.

* * *

"Oh just little oh little Nikki Wong!" laughed Nikki.

* * *

"Oh hey how are you" said Jen with disappointment on her voice.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Is that all you have to say?" asked Nikki is a joking hurt voice.

* * *

"Oh no sorry I was expecting a call from Emma .Jr what's up?" asked Jen.

* * *

"I was calling to get all of us together at the lemon this week" said Nikki.

* * *

"Any day this week is good for me just have Jude tell me the date I am going over to his house at ten ok" said Jen.

* * *

"Sure why are you going to his house?" asked Nikki with a little extra on her voice.

* * *

"No it's not like that he's engaged to Caitlin, I'm just going over to make sure his new nurse knows how things work at his house" said Jen with some embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh I was not expecting that see ya Jen" said Nikki.

* * *

Jen said good by then hung up the phone.

* * *

**Caitlin.**

* * *

Nikki decided to call Caitlin after she dialed her number she heard the blond pick up.

* * *

"Hello who is it this is Caitlin" said the blond.

* * *

"I'm good I didn't know you where back" said Caitlin.

* * *

"I just talked to Jen she said she was going to Jude's house she also informed me that you two are engaged! what happened?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Well while after you left I thought about all the guys I ever dated about how I broke up with everyone of them so unsure about what I should do, When Tricia cover to talk with me to try and convince me into being a lesbian but right at that moment Jude came over to give me some daisy's to apologize for missing my birthday, I thanked him by giving him a kiss on a cheek, Tricia went back to talking about how I should try being a lesbian how all man are pigs while all the guys I've dated only wanted me for my body but then Jude looked her right in the eye and said Not all dudes want to get in her pants now go away before I tell your girl, Tricia walked away in defeat but not with out saying anything she said it would make me feel good and how it worked for but she never finished the sentence because no one wanted to remember the incident, I looked at Jude asking him if he really meant what he which he said yes to, The year he came back from the army with his legs gone I truly knew I loved him and 3 months later he proposed that was 3 year ago next month we are getting married we waited for a while to make sure everything was working" said Caitlin.

* * *

"Jude's crippled? Is that why Jen talked about going to his house to meet his new nurse?" asked Nikki

* * *

"Yes oh to be honest it was 7 years after you left that me and Tricia had this talk" said Caitlin.

* * *

"So let me guess she was trying to talk you into being a lesbian to use it against because she likes embarrassing you" said Nikki.

* * *

"No she was being honest she has 2 kids with Jen they are married Jude donated the sperm which gave them a little boy they also have a little girl" said Caitlin.

* * *

"What?! Jen's a lesbian and she's with Tricia?" asked Nikki surprised.

* * *

"Yes Jens a lesbian and with Tricia" said Caitlin.

* * *

"What happened? How?" asked Nikki.

* * *

Caitlin took a while to answer which told Nikki something bad had happened.

* * *

"That incident you mentioned is that what happened?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Yes" said Caitlin in a pained voice.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Ask Jen I can't tell you it's to much" said Caitlin who now sounded like she was crying.

* * *

"Caitlin the reason I called was to have the gang get back together and meet at the lemon this week" said Nikki.

* * *

"Oh I have no work this week as far as I know everyone else is good to so how about tomorrow I will tell Jude and Jen and you can tell Jonesy and Wyatt" said Caitlin.

* * *

Caitlin hung up the phone after saying good by. Nikki was now more worried about this incident she was also worried about the comment about Jen and Tricia's son being donated sperm but the other kid was never mentioned.

* * *

**Wyatt.**

* * *

Nikki decided to call Wyatt because she wanted to save Jonesy for last. A women answered the phone when Nikki called.

* * *

"Hello my I ask who's calling?" asked the young women.

* * *

"My name is Nikki Wong I'm calling for Wyatt I'm an old friend, May I ask who you are?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"I'm his wife what are you one of those bimbo's who would brake up with him to go out with when their old boyfriends come knocking leaving him because they want them not him you...

* * *

The women was cut off leaving Nikki confused. A few minutes later she was back on the phone.

* * *

"Oh god I'm sorry I thought you were one of those girls who did that to him, can you forgive me?" asked the women.

* * *

"Yeah I can but really who are you?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Do you remember the couple you guys called the Kissing Couple?" asked the women.

* * *

"Yes why?" asked Nikki not sure where this was going.

* * *

"High my name is Susan" said the women.

* * *

"Your kissing couple girl?" asked Nikki surprised.

* * *

"Yes I was" said Susan.

* * *

"Hey why did you cut off earlier so what happened to the guy?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"The short story he was gay, as for earlier Wyatt walked in when he saw me on the phone when I said your name he looked at me surprised he then told me who you were and that you guys never dated so I told him I would apologize, here he is he want's to talk to you" said Susan handing the phone to Wyatt.

* * *

"Hey Nikki how are it's been a while" said Wyatt.

* * *

"Yes yes it has oh Wyatt the reason I called was to let you know we are going to meet up tomorrow at the lemon that good with you?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Yes that's fine" said Wyatt.

* * *

"Hey Caitlin said something about an incident when She was telling me about her and Jude, she said Jen was gay now but she would not tell what happened she told me to ask Jen" said Nikki.

* * *

Wyatt was silent for a few minutes which made her scared.

* * *

"Don't ask me that please I will not answer that neither will Jonesy, Look it's not that we don't trust you it's just you were gone and with what happened well that's only for Jen to tell not any of us, Before you ask any more question about Jen being with Tricia you should hear it when and if Jen tells you, the only other people who Jen has trusts in since then are Ron Halder, Look Nikki Caitlin's going to Jen that she let it slip to you and I don't know how that's going to work" said Wyatt.

* * *

Nikki knew that if Jen wanted her to know she would tell her.

* * *

"So coffee bean any good news that I should hear?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Ron's married to Casandra, the clones are married to guys who are also clones" said Wyatt.

* * *

"Who's Casandra?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Yummy mummy" said Wyatt.

* * *

"No way! really?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Yes oh hey Nikki look it's time for dinner and I'm watching Joey and Kimantha tonight so I gotta go by" said Wyatt.

* * *

Nikki had a new question who are Joey and Kimantha and what kind of name was Kimantha anyway.

* * *

**Jonesy.**

* * *

"My I ask who calling" said Jonesy.

* * *

"Hey big head how are you?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"That's Docter Big Head to you" said Jonesy.

* * *

"I love you" said Nikki.

* * *

"I love you to my love" said Jonesy.

* * *

"Hey who's Kimantha and why the odd name?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"That's uh Jen's daughter her real name is Karen but she want's to called Kimantha but no one's saying no um hey how do you know her name?" asked Jonesy.

* * *

Nikki could here the concern in his voice.

* * *

"Oh Wyatt said her name he was watching her and Joey" said Nikki.

* * *

"Oh good oh hey by the way if Darth tells you anything just ignore it" said Jonesy.

* * *

"yeah sure by the way I know Jens a lesbian and that shes with Tricia and I know that becasuse of an incident that I have not been told about becasue Caitlin and Wyatt told me to ask Jen about it is it how she became a lesbian?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Crap! Just wait until Jen tells you if she tells you ok?" asked Jonesy.

* * *

"Look I already told the others I would wait to find out so don't worry" said Nikki both angry and scared.

* * *

"Please calm down Nikki" said Jonesy.

* * *

"I love you you know that oh by the way I was calling to tell you that we are going to meet up tommorrow at the lemon that good with you?' asked Nikki.

* * *

"I love you to yeah that's cool I will meet you guys there see ya" said Jonesy.

* * *

Nikki walked into the living room where her parents were watching tv, the new was on but she was more intrested in getting something to eat but she stopped long enough to hug her edlerly parents then she went the sandwhich then went into her.

* * *

**Jude****.**

* * *

"Hey this is Jude who's calling?" asked Jude.

* * *

"Hey it's me Nikki I'm back" said Nikki.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you why would you keep asking about the incident everyone told you to stop!?" Yelled Jude.

* * *

Nikki was surpried at this when she left Jude was a laid back slacker but now his tone was that of a very protective husband or father his voice demanded respect and Nikki had to say she was impressed..

* * *

"I just wanted to know I mean I was gone so I missed a lot, 15 years of stuff' said Nikki.

* * *

"Excatclty thats it you were gone just like what ever happpened here when I was living in the U.S.A I don't know about if they chose not to tell me, so if Jen is comfatbale she will tell you do you understand me" said Jude.

* * *

"Yeah I understand hey how on earth did you become a untied state citazen?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"No idea but I did it" said Jude.


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon

**Disclaimer I do not own 6teen.**

* * *

"Nikki was walking around the mall checking everything out as the mall had really changed in the last years. Julie was no longer nerdy looking in fact she was a super model. So that meant both Julie and Darth were super hot now. She also found Yummy mummy's or Casandra her son had been sent to boot camp a long time ago he then later joined the Canadian Mounties. Sushi guy no longer worked in the mall but in a real fancy restaurant. There was in fact very little that was the same in the mall not even the water fountain was the same it no longer had a peaceful air but a mesh of something with a little evil underneath.

* * *

"Nikki was carving some coffee so she went to find the Coffee Bean but ran into Tricia when she walked into a store. Both girls were surprised to see each other.

* * *

"What are you doing in this store?" asked Tricia.

* * *

Nikki looked at the name of the store it was a toy store.

* * *

"I'm looking for the coffee shop I got lost do you know where it is?" asked Nikki.

* * *

Tricia just smiled a nice warm smile.

* * *

"Don't worry about it walk with me I'll get you there Joey, Kimantha come on time to go" said Tricia.

* * *

Two little Kid came out an aisle the girl looked to be 11 or 12 and the boy 7 or 8. The boy looked like Jen and Jude, the girl looked like Jen but she could not tell who the father could be.

* * *

"Mommy who's this?" asked Joey.

* * *

"This is your other mommy's friend we are all meeting up later at the Lime Lemon" said Tricia.

* * *

"Oh ok" said Joey.

* * *

Kimantha just stared at her.

* * *

"Joey looks a lot like Jude and a little like Jen and I can see Jen in the little girl but who's the father?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Later ok lets go get that coffee then we can go to the lemon or maybe you want to stop at a special store so you can pick up something fun for later when your alone with Jonesy"

* * *

"Can I just get a coffee?" asked Nikki sort of sickened.

* * *

"Man your no fun come on" said Tricia.

* * *

"I remember when you where our enemy now your so mellow and the wife of one of my best friends" said Nikki.

* * *

"A person will change for the person they love and a lot has changed" said Tricia never looking at Nikki.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"Today if Jen tells you what happened then you will truly understand change" said Tricia.

* * *

Nikki noticed when Tricia said that she was shaking which chilled Nikki to her bones. After they stopped at the coffee bean where they both got a caramel mocha frappe. As they came upon the Lime Lemon they saw Jude and Caitlin who were sharing a private Moment.

* * *

To Nikki Jude looked like an old man while Caitlin looked like she was no longer a spoiled little girl but a women who had gone through hard times only to come out successful and proud. When they noticed Nikki, Tricia, and the kids they waved them over.

* * *

"hey Kimantha hey Joey how are you?" asked Jude.

* * *

"I'm fine but I need that U.S history book you got when you were over there?" asked Kimantha.

* * *

"Yeah so why do you need it?" asked Jude.

* * *

"History class Ms. Florence told to pick a past event that we want to write about then also make a small replica I asked if I could do something about the U.S history and she told if I could get all my facts rights and a really good replica then I would get extra credit" said Kimantha.

* * *

"So Jude what on earth made you decide to move to the States?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"I don't know a premature midlife crisis or something like that but I woke one day knowing I couldn't stay so I got myself citizenship then I joined the army' said Jude.

* * *

"Where's mommy?" asked Joey.

* * *

"With uncle Ron and Couch Halder possibly at the ice rink' said Tricia.

* * *

"Dude Rogue was much better as a female version of Night crawler" said Jonesy.

* * *

"Dude what are you talking about all I said was that the future apocalyptic horseman Spider-man was cool' said Wyatt.

* * *

"Jonesy!" said Nikki who ran over kissing him.

* * *

"Hey Wyatt where's Susan I haven't seen her" said Caitlin.

* * *

"Work" said Wyatt.

* * *

"To bad now Nikki has to wait to be yelled at" said Caitlin.

* * *

"Who told you that?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"She told me of course" said Caitlin.

* * *

"Mommy!" squealed Joey.

* * *

Joey ran over to to Jen who had Couch Halder and Ron on either side. Jen hugged her little boy who was happy to see his mommy.

* * *

"Hey it's piercings with out her piercings" said Ron.

* * *

"Heard you married Yummy mummy" said Nikki.

* * *

"Sure did and sent that brat of hers to boot camp even she was glad for it" said Ron.

* * *

_"Hey uh Tricia could you take the kids to the arcade for a little while please?" asked Jen_

* * *

"Mom if this about the thing I have every right to stay" said Kimantha

* * *

"_How on earth did you know I was going to talk about this?"_asked Jen.

* * *

"You were looking at my baby pictures saying 123" said Kimantha.

* * *

Nikki was now making queses none of them pretty. Jen looked over at Joey who was playing with his new toy, not a care in the world but Jen could see he was not paying attention. Jen let out a sigh of defeat a thing hard won.

* * *

_"3 years after you left one night after closing up the Jock Strap as I was walking past the water fountain when a guy hit me from behind with a baseball bat, he then dragged me into a …... blind spot where he gagged me and even though I fought him, this guy...he was strong he then began to beat me then when I was exhausted he_ (Jen began to cry) _ripped off my clothes, stuffing my panty's in his pocket saying that they were for later, then he...he raped me over and over again, just seeing that fountain forces me to relive that night, Apparently only seeing my legs Couch Halder and Ron came out of the security room rushing down their saving me, they pulled him off then when they saw what he did to me they beat him a little" said Jen._

* * *

Couch Halder walked away grabbing a chair which he through into a bush.

* * *

"So Kimantha is this man's daughter?" asked Nikki.

* * *

"No Jude is my father not some sick stranger who thought he better then women" said Kimantha before Jen could even answer. Jen just smiled.

* * *

"So after this how did you end up with Tricia?" asked Nikki.

* * *

_"After this happened Kids at school thought I was lying because someone believed I liked rough sex because I had dated two guys who did, for months I was picked on, tormented by nearly everyone at school some guys started sexually harassing me because they believed I was into public sex and that I would give them my panty's, every time this happened Jude or Jonesy would beat them up but then the principle caught them he listened to their story then he decided that I was the problem so he expelled me, school had been the only thing I had left where I could escape...escape into the work , I had quit my job at the Jock Strap because I could not step one foot into the mall with out being in pain, So while I spent my days locked in my room getting bigger and bigger due to the pregnancy, my dad offered to take me to an abortion clinic but I refused saying it was not the child's fault so why punish the child" said Jen hugging Kimantha._

* * *

Looking around Nikki could see that everyone was uncomfortable but they were dealing with it, Caitlin was holding on to Jude giving them both support, Ron was flashing his flashlight, Jonsey was holding Nikki's hand which she liked, Wyatt was bouncing Joey, Halder had his hand on Kimanthas shoulder , while Tricia smiled at Jen to encourage her to move on.

* * *

"Ok so there's Kimantha but where does Tricia come in?" asked Nikki.

* * *

_"Every day Tricia would come to the house, to talk to me, she brought me food, school work, She even got me a therapist even when I refused to see this person she made me go, Tricia even went above and beyond she connected the media, support groups, the school board to inform them of what happened at the mall and at school causing people to rally to expel those people who had bullied me for getting raped and the principle was terminated for what he did which thanks to Tricia and my wonderful friends, then when I want into labor Tricia was there for me relaying news to me and from me to everyone waiting and on Kimantha's birth certificate Tricia was marked as the father and that's when I realized how much I loved her then a year later we married" said Jen._

* * *

"No wonder you guys tried to avoid this last night" said Nikki.

* * *

"After what happened Ron and I spent time with her we tried to cheer her up but to no avail and then she quit which meant I lost my best worker, she had been with me for 5 years, but I am really glad I beat him to a pulp, The owner of the mall did not like what happened as she understood how Jen would be feeling so She called in some people having them make changes, the fountain had been changed like 5 times but it still has some evil feelings to it" said Couch Halder.

* * *

_"Nikki when I said he beat me I meant it look at this" said Jen._

* * *

Jen pushed her shirt up to revel 3 long white scares.

* * *

"Oh I am so sorry I should never have asked" said Nikki.

* * *

"That's nothing ask her what she did to him" said Jonesy laughing.

* * *

Nikki could see everyone trying to suppress a laugh even Jen.

* * *

"What did you do?" asked Nikki.

* * *

_"After Couch Halder and Ron got him off me I went into one of those meltdowns and cut off his um little John" said Jen._

* * *

"So what happened to him?" asked Nikki.

* * *

_"He would have died but the ambulance got there saving him, it seamed he was sent to Texas where he started raping women but they postponed his court day by being very busy and understaffed but the day I finished law school, that was my first case, they knew he had a good lawyer so they rigged the court room all the jury members save 3 of them were victims ,someone tried to say Since I was a victim I could not be the lawyer trying him but the rule only said family not support you as your lawyer and I won which got him the death penalty" said Jen._

* * *

"I had hoped some things would stay the same but when things change they change" said Nikki.


End file.
